


Time Off

by LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU inside of an AU, Daddy Kink, Diamonds are fun, I guess it could be a sugar daddy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pampering, Sexual Tension, as always, considered a sugar daddy at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krennic likes to spend his days off at his home.<br/>He likes to spend them with someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> Because I like to spoil you with sin XD <3  
> As always, this is an AU inside an AU because I literally can't control myself.

Krennic quite enjoyed going to his home upon the planet Spira. Growing up there, he was far more acclimated to a tropical climate than most. He spent his childhood days, before entering the military, running through the underbrush of the jungle; laying upon the beaches sands for listless afternoons. They were all good memories for him, something he could happily fall back onto when things got to hectic, or something went wrong. His incredibly high rank within the Empire gave him ample opportunity to relinquish his responsibilities to a lower ranking officer and run off to Spira. He was older an age, watched the entirety of the Empire become the grand thing it was today. However, that age also worked against him occasionally. He often needed to get away from the hectic pace of the men around him. So that’s what he decided to do. He decided to spend a couple of days at his home.

Landing in the main capital city, he glided off the Imperial ship. He was the pride of the planet so people watched as he walked by. There were words of thanks, of adoration. Krennic was still dressed in his uniform, long white cape and all. There was no way you could miss him as he walked to his awaiting covered landspeeder. Even if he was “loved” on his home planet, there were still Rebellion forces around every corner. They were a small group of fighters, nothing of major concern to the Empire as of yet; but they were growing with every passing day. There was no need to take the chance of assassination on his visit to Spira. Once situated in the speeder, his driver started up and they were on their way. Krennic lived a little bit out of town on the coast in a sleek estate. It was mainly metal and large bulletproof glass windows. It was stark inside, not many furnishing considering he rarely came back to his home. His thoughts, as they drove their, went to him changing his furnishing situation at his home. Perhaps he should come back more often. It always relaxed him, opened his mind. It gave clarity to tough strategic situations that would have otherwise stumped him. 

Finally they stopped on the front drive. Krennic exited the speeder and started up the steps to the front door. He heard his driver retrieving the rest of Krennic’s things from the car for the time he would be spending at his home. They had done this same thing quite a few times so Krennic simply entered his home, leaving the door open for the man behind him. 

There were a few things out of place, not exactly where he had left everything when he had left the last time. It was warmer, like someone had opened some of the sliding glass doors on the back of the house that overlooked the ocean. A savory smell wafted through the air, tickling his nose slightly from the spice. What ticked him off the most that someone was here, here far before him, was the quiet music that floated and bounced against the walls. It was a women crooning in Huttese. Krennic always found the language strange, if not intriguing. It was for a lack of a better word, liquid. It sounded moist, like a humid cave underneath a desert sun. He smiled when the driver slipped back out, letting Krennic lock the door. He turned and started towards the back. The kitchen was all hard lines, black counters and matching cabinets. I had large windows near the back eating area. His blue eyes looked around to find what was making that smell. He saw a pot on the burner that was lightly simmering, tendrils of smoke dancing from the top. He walked over and found that it was a mix of meats and vegetables. Sitting next to the burner on the counter was a bowl of thing batter. The smile only widened at that. His little pet was making Dustcrepes. It was his favorite food. In all honesty, Dustcrepes was considered peasant food. Krennic tried to get him to eat something else in replacement to the traditional Tatooian food; but his boy always refused. Either way, he had apparently been preparing them before seemingly flittering off to do something else. Krennic turned and exited the kitchen, still on his journey to find the missing boy.

He walked along the glass hallway towards the back of his house. There was some movement from the corner of his eye in the room that led to the back patio. That room was covered in darker glass to shade from the hot sun. However, it still made shadows and silhouettes of bodies visible from the outside. Krennic had new vigor in his steps as he headed towards the room.

When he walked in, he was gone; only leaving a pile of clothing in his wake. Krennic saw the silks, all a beautiful pale grey color. It was similar to the color of his uniform. He enjoyed it upon his skin, but loved it more on his boys. So he walked slowly out of the door. There were some clouds that crawled across the sky at a sludge pace. It only patterned beautiful shadows through the leaves of the trees that reached over the patio. He could see the ocean rocking just as slow past the pool. 

But that was not what his eyes were focused on. No, it was the individual that was standing at the edge of the pool. Shimmering blond hair shone in the bright sunlight; reflecting as though it was spun from gold thread. He slipped a thin, lace patterned shawl off his shoulders, exposing a lithe, tan body. The skin, by the makers, Krennic loved his skin. It was tan, a deep color from growing up on the planet of Tatooine. And his body was smaller, thinner. It was feminine in its size and shape, a pert round bottom that could bring Krennic to his knees. 

His little boys name was like the sweetest of songs.

“Luke.” Krennic finally spoke up. He knew Luke had already sensed him. The boy was extremely gifted in the ways of the Force; that mythical power the Emperor and his right hand man Darth Vader wielded with surgical precision. However his aura, from what Krennic could tell, was light. It was light like a star; to pure and innocent to be associated with those two rulers. 

The young man glanced over his shoulder at Director Krennic. He had that playful smile he always wore. Krennic glanced at those bright blue eyes, so naturally large and mystical. It was like he was looking at some ancient painting of an imp instead of a human male. Luke’s smirked widen before he turned around and entered the pool, taking the steps into the water one at a time. He made sure to sway his hips with great attention; tempting the Director with each step he took. It worked just as he wanted it to. Krennic was tempted to jump into the cooling water after him. Instead, he walked over to the side of the pool knowing that Luke would swim back and forth for a few moments. He watched, enthralled by Luke’s body’s movements in the water. First, Luke popped up on the opposite side of the rectangular pool. His back was facing Krennic as he slicked back his golden blond hair. He did not turn around above water. Luke slipped back under and started towards Krennic. The older male watched as the blond broke the surface a few feet away from the edge of the pool. His boy was smiling, knowing. He swam over and rested his arms on the wood of the patio. His big blue eyes were staring up at Krennic as they basked in the nature around them.

Finally, Luke spoke up. “I was waiting for you daddy.” All the blood rushed to Krennic’s cock. He would never get used to Luke saying that to him. They had established this relationship with each other near the beginning. Krennic was “gifted” Luke some months ago. As such a high ranking officer, he was actually very close with the Emperor; close enough to know things about Vader and Luke that neither of them knew themselves. Especially like how Luke was Vader’s biological son. But the Emperor seemed to have strange things planned out in his head. He simply brought Luke to him one day, the boy still covered in sand and wearing a baggy white tunic. Neither of them questioned it and the rest was history.

“I know you were. I saw that you were preparing Dustcrepes again.” He said. His voice held a bit of mockingly sweet chastising tone. Krennic meant no harm by it, and Luke knew that. It was just something that they played with each other.

“Well you should have gotten back sooner.” Luke mumbled out, pouting his full bottom lip. Krennic took another step so his boots were right by Luke’s face. The blond smirked and pushed up on his tip toes under the water. While Krennic stared down at him, Luke lapped at the top of his boot with his kitten like tongue. The older male let that happen for a few more minutes until he took another step back. 

“I have something for you my little boy.” Blue eyes widened with surprise and happiness. Luke’s hands reached out; indicating that he wanted help up. Krennic did just that. He gripped Luke’s hands and lifted him out of the water as though he weighed nothing. Even though Krennic was getting older in age, he still was considerably strong. All officers had to stay in shape. Luke excitedly squirmed in front of him, neither bothered by his state of undress. Those sharply aware eyes watched as Krennic pulled out a thing, rectangular box. It was a black velvet with hinges on one side. Luke knew exactly what it was. A jewelry box. His squirming got a little harder.

He watched in anticipation as Krennic opened the box. The diamonds upon the necklace were so bright in nearly hurt his eyes. But it was all worth it when Luke let out a moan of appreciation. He knew exactly what to do, turning around so his back was facing Krennic. The older male pulled the necklace out, the length almost similar to a collar. He wrapped it around the creamy expanse of skin that he just loved so much. Before clasping the back, he pressed a hot open mouth kiss against the skin there. When he was done, he rested his chin on Luke’s shoulder. 

“It seems as though you got some of my clothing wet. What are we going to do about that?” He hummed, pressing his lips into the crook of Luke’s neck. The blond shivered at the sensation. His head rolled to the side, exposing more of his skin.

“Punish me daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And here are some of the images that inspired this little indulgent fic.
> 
> The House- https://66.media.tumblr.com/b1900906db905869055c33c70fdce2d9/tumblr_nvg6hunCxw1ti9obeo1_540.jpg 
> 
>  
> 
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/4ee6da3c4d7a427d431a0b5db37da296/tumblr_o2n9mxo35u1trox0ho1_540.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> The Pool- https://67.media.tumblr.com/de8c4033b37b44a5bf844b7a03fc2e24/tumblr_n89z22v1Ow1rsj4s9o1_500.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/dc41b8e9fdb9b60d03fc1ae214f5c333/tumblr_o5fbtrWaVQ1t1cy7no1_500.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> The Necklace- http://www.wiglaf.org/~aaronm/jewelry/modern/Multi-level%20Diamond%20collar.jpg


End file.
